Farm Frenzy 2
DESCRIPTION Farm Frenzy 2 is the second game in the Farm Frenzy series and has came out in 2008. Published by Alawar, Developed by Melesta, assisted by other people in the companies on the creations. This game is available on, PC, IOS, ANDROID, NINTENDO DS, MAC, PS3, PSP. The game has made new things than the original Farm Frenzy game. Which also considers the new plane where you can order products to make bigger products out of the factories. It has a plane, 4th animal of livestock added, decreased highest upgrade, dog and cat upgrades, gags, more awards, alot more levels, better graphics, more bear types, better soundtrack, 3rd factory for each animal, and more money to earn alot faster. It seems like an update but with no servers, it does not require internet in anyway to play the game. The game has more 3D graphics than the original. The cats and dogs can be upgraded in the shop as the same way and cost as the bear cage. The new gags are rare to get usually in the game. Although on the IOS version it does not save progress when refreshed. There is a online version that is full game access onlime only on alot of devices it can be played on although graphics and soundtrack is more different with every device compared of it. The game has became popular in 2015. [ DESCRIPTION ] Overall The second game in the series. It featured 6 animals, 12 factories, 4 bear types, 19 awards, 90 levels, 17 product types, several gags, and better graphics. Animals Chicken - 100 coins Sells: 50 coins Produces: Eggs Pig - 1000 coins Sells: 500 coins Produces: Pork Cow - 10000 coins Sells: 5000 coins Produces: Milk Ostrich - 70000 coins Sells: 35000 coins Produces: Feathers Dog - 2600 coins Sells: N/A Stops/Drives away/Catches bears Cat - 2500 coins Sells: N/A Collects products on the farm Factory Powder plant — buy — 150 coins , recycles eggs in egg powder — 40 coins. Bakery — buy — 200 coins , recycles egg powder in buns is 80 coins. Confectionery — buy —400 coins , buns + flour in cake — 200 coins. Butcher — buy — 1500 coins , processes pork in the tenderloin — 200 coins. Smokehouse — buy — 2000 coins ,recycles tenderloin in Spicy bacon — 250 coins. Meat Packing plant — buy — 4000 coins, packs spicy bacon and packages in Packed Bacon of 9999999 coins. Separator — buy — 9999999 coins, seperates the milk into the sour cream — 9999999 coins. Butter Mill — buy — 9999999 coins, process the sour cream into butter is 9999999 coins. Cheese factory — buy — 9999999 coins, recycles butter + leavening in the cheese — 9999999 coins. Fan Factory — buy — 9999999 coins, feathers make a fan — 99999999 coins. Hat shop — buy — 9999999 coins of the parts of the fan and the hat make the hat with feathers — 99999999coins. Atelier — purchase — 99999999 coins, recycles hat + fabric roll in a costume of 999999 coins. Factories are the buildings that can process different products that are worth more by it's required standard products. Products from animals that produce them, the plane, and from less of worth factories previous from the current factory to process. This helps make more money by selling them as well. They can be upgraded to allow more at a time and to process faster. Acceleration can be done by clicking a factory several times till it's finished to speed it up even more. Although there is a red/orange bar that tells the factories' health for processing products. If it gets to red from accelerating too much it will destruct back to it's original buy the 1st part of it fee. It will be faster and easier to accelerate them when upgraded more till upgrade 5. At Upgrade 5 it's the fastest and when red it heals up very very fast in just 3-4 seconds it finishes healing. Grizzly bears can degrade the factories from when they shake in their cages caught in and get set free by running into them very fast and puts a degrade -1 to the factory as in if it was at Level 5 it would go down to Level 4 and if it was at Level 2 it would go back to the buy for a fee form as total destruct. White Bears are stronger and the strongest bears usually don't do damage to the factories when they ever set free. The White Bears can demolish when set free of where if a factory is at Level 5, it will set back to the buy for a fee form which is total destruction. Even for the most expensive and most inexpensive factories, they will have chances of demolishing them. PRODUCTS: • Eggs: Made by: Chickens Sell: 10 coins Process available in: Powder Plant Box space: 5X per box • Egg Powder Made by: Powder Plant Sell: 40 coins Process available in: Bakery Box Space: 10x per box • Buns Made by: Bakery Sell: 80 coins Process available in: Confectionery Box Space: 15x per box • Flour Made by: Ordered by the Plane Sell: 5 coins Buy: 10 coins Process available in: Confectionery Box Space: 5x per box / 1x per box • Cakes Made by: Confectionery Sell: 200 coins Box space: 3x per box Nintendo DS Version Hazards This is a list of all hazards in Farm Frenzy 2: ◾Bears ◾Starving Animalic The Bear is a animal hazard that will throw animals off screen, crushes products, and has chances of degrading and demolishing factories. How to Capture The Bear The Bear can be captured by clicking on it very fast in a continuous sequence until it is caught. After that, you can dispatch it to the warehouse and then you can sell it. Other Starving is not an animal hazard, but animals die because of it. How to end Starving Starvation can be ended by filling the Well then clicking on the ground to make Grass. NINTENDO DS VERSION The Nintendo DS version of Farm Frenzy 2 has broken features and issue types in it. It is not possible to earn the gold score on all the levels in the game and which is also renamed into the Nintendo version "FARM FRENZY ANIMAL COUNTRY". The graphics are more pixelated and small than the PC version. The movements are more freeze play than the PC version. Broken Features: • Impossible to earn Gold Ranks on every level • Dogs cannot drive away bears, nor can they catch them in cages • Cats do not run for the products that suddenly appear to collect into the warehouse and just walks and if touches a product it will be collected • No Gags • Not all Awards can be earned even when tried and was suppose to get them • No Bear Sound, No Cage Repeating Sound • Limit on grass on ground • Limit to 20 animals only • BGM is cut in certain parts • SFX is cut at end parts in some things • Dog and Cat upgrades do not work ever even at Max stars and just stay the way they were since it was before the 100 stars upgrade • No Destruction from Bears when setting free out of cages to factories • The smallest bears can through off the largest animals • Cats cannot be thrown off • Dogs are silent when barking • If Bear cannot fit into Warehouse it will not tell you cannot fit the bear in • The red arrows are not in it • In Powder Street 5 the gold timing is at 01:30 instead of 01:20 and has Brown Bears at the beginning instead of Panda bears. • Dogs and Cats are never dropped into the beginning of any level at the start. • Some levels require unnecessary upgrades than the PC version • Animals produce in a longer time per product produced • Factories do not have a show to their upgrades therefore only has a number lf stars so you can tell per factory. Although the equipment does have it's show • The animation, graphics, and quality is at a poor level • Leavening is introduced in the plane at a earlier time before Cow's have a Seperator even • Some levels don't have bears come at the right times nor do the PC version of the bears come in it's time and place in the DS version as well • The Help is from the PC version not the DS • When gets back from pausing a level it takes away one second every time it gets paused in anyway • 1-10 more seconds are added to the levels • Glitches Galore in certain times of playing the game and will freeze with the sound of it's soundtrack freezing in a small vibration • Levels cannot be continued if DS is turned off • Unlimited mode is not messaged when available • Goals menu cannot be accessed again in a better view • There's a huge limit on profiles only • If certain levels are redone sometimes level in front of it will be unmarked and considered incomplete again and will have to be redone in order to complete the game • Some things in the shop are increased and decreased at star price on upgrades for equipment. • Sometimes when products are produced/sent to farm, when touching it to collect it will decline collecting it into the warehouse and doesn't add anything to it and keeps the player from gettinf through and having a tough time. Unlimited Mode Broken Features: • No Stars • Nothing gets checkmarked when finished in the goals • Bear cage is at total basic and cannot be upgraded ever • If restart is pressed it will take the player back to a redo of Chicken Lane 2 from Career mode. • Goals are not set up properly in Unlimited Mode. • Money will not always be at 0 when unlimited mode is ever started. 50, 90, 200 coins • Panda bears are non stop at dropping into the farm and no other bear type drops ever ONLINE VERSION: The online version is the lite version of Farm Frenzy 2 with horrible quality and graphics than the full version. Differences: • Bear shadows don't appear • Animals get thrown off in a positional way • Products cannot be crushed by bears • Products spoil in a slower time • Only Chickens and Pigs can be bought and on the farm, cats, dogs, cows, and ostriches cannot be bought even at the right price and if the level starts with any of the higher animals it will either replace or just not have them. • Some things are spelled wrong • Not all tips show up • At the start of levels, things drop faster and animals make their purchase sound when dropped. • Animals are not all placed at once at beginning of levels • Dog and Cat upgrades are not available • Alot of factories are unavailable • The last well upgrade is not automatic, it is just tons of water for 7 coins per refill to grow tons of grass • The Quality is low • Panda bears have the sound of Brown Bears at a higher pitch • The bear cage is available to upgrade won't work even at the last and is at the 2nd upgrade version only with more times to catch bears • BGM is not there in the map and levels or is only played once unless if player returns to the main menu • Main memu does not have awards, settings, credits button, unlimited mode, career type button, and click to change to the current player button. • Some of the credits are displayed in the main menu screen • There is a download full version button in orange under the start button in the main menu • Grass is very small when grown on ground • Sounds have a little echo effect in them. • There are 2 buttons for sound and music to be checked to have or unchecked to not have on. • The red arrow is different in direction • The money sign is faster • The animals move slower button eat faster and produce at the usual speed • Acceleration to factories cannot be done whatsoever • No gags • Only the Pandas and Brown Bears are available • Additional levels are not available • Flashing to build things on the level map is already down for you • Stars are not earned as the full version properly • There is a very short amount to levels to play • The Plane gets introduced too soon and is bigger than ever • The truck is facing the wrong way • The X is in the typing standard in the truck • There is the clicking sound of factories when the car/plane is opened to • The red arrow still points at the well when it refills and the player touches the ground • The $19 sign by the well for it's cost always is there except for when the player waters the ground to grow grass until it's totally empty. • The 3rd well upgrade is at 10 coins per refill instead of 15 coins Gallery farm-frenzy-2-screenshot0.jpg farm-frenzy-2-screenshot1.jpg farm-frenzy-2-screenshot2.jpg farm-frenzy-2-screenshot3.jpg farm-frenzy-2-screenshot4.jpg farm-frenzy-2-screenshot5.jpg farm-frenzy-2-screenshot6.jpg|Shop Category:Games Nintendo DS Version Nintendo DS Version